


staring at the clouds

by colorfocus



Series: atlas [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x05 Fix-It Fic, Alternate Universe - No Break Up, Angst, Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/F, Fix-It, Heavy Themes, Pre-3x05, Takes Place at the End of 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfocus/pseuds/colorfocus
Summary: For the past few months, and especially as of lately, it’s been looming over her constantly; a shadow living behind her back and feeding off her soul.It's too late to clean her hands of this, and she can't just walk away, so she's stuck; the possibilities echoes that resonate down to her bones- the love of her life hating her or leaving her.OrA S3 split fix-it*Epilogue piece to be later included.





	staring at the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not even going to try and put my frustrations with the CW network into words. The break-up was badly written, massively out of character, and all around sloppy, not to mention mean-spirited to fans, and to give Maggie a character arc about getting over her past and recovering through her chosen family, only to immediately tear that same chosen family away from her two episodes later was a low blow.
> 
> Anyway, obviously, I was unhappy with the breakup, so this is my version of how that plot should have gone.
> 
> Title taken from End by Jeremy Zucker
> 
> Takes place at the end of 3x04

Maggie comes in somewhat early, around 10:00, thoroughly exhausted. She toes off her boots by the front door, shrugging off her jacket and slinging it over the back of the couch. Alex would chide her for it later, but her eyes are too heavy to care, the weight of her day no lessened by her return to the house.

The atmosphere is tense between the two of them still, and memories of previous conversations and guilt over all the things that had been left unsaid wash back over her as soon as she walks in the door. She takes a deep breath, walking through the house into the master bedroom, pausing over the threshold to look at the empty bed.

Alex is still out, she figures.

She'd gone into work with Kara to stop Coville and some sort of Supergirl-centric cult and had afterward gone to Ruby's recital, while Maggie had gone into work after getting called in. Alex had just nodded when Maggie had said she had to go, lips tight and eyes heavy in that sullen look that swallowed Maggie whole.

Maggie had felt it deep in her gut, swallowing while pulling her jacket over her shoulders and grabbing her badge and keys off the counter before pressing a chaste kiss to Alex's cheek. She had left, shutting the door behind herself.

She'd paused slightly over the threshold, rolling her shoulders and taking a deep breath. The crisp evening air had bitten at her cheeks, sharpening her senses as a shudder ran down her spine.

The ache in her chest seemingly projected itself into the atmosphere; draining the color from the sky and sending a cold breeze stirring up nearby fallen leaves. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself, falling back to dwelling on the way Alex looked at her, hurt and angry and maybe just a little bit _disappointed._

She walked to her car, opening the door before slipping in, tugging it shut behind her harder than necessary and letting her head and hands fall to rest on the steering wheel.

It was quiet in the cab of her Charger, almost deafeningly so. Her mind, however, made up for it, screaming and filling her with dread, leaving her with tears in her eyes and a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

_What am I gonna do?_

She has no clue how to approach something this critical. It’s something that she’s completely at fault for, and she won’t make excuses for herself, but she still hates the way that the odds stack against her.

For the past few months, and especially as of lately, it’s been looming over her constantly; a shadow living behind her back and feeding off her soul.

It's too late to clean her hands of this, and she can't just walk away, so she's stuck, the possibilities echoes that resonate to her bones; the love of her life _hating_ her or **leaving** her.

_Why didn't I say something sooner? Why have I still not said anything?_

She supposes that some of her tardiness could be blamed on the rushed state of their engagement, but even then, she'd had plenty of time to say something.

To say **anything.**

_Can I make this okay again?_

She doubts that she could. She'd waited too long to reveal something too big, and then panicked when the subject was brought up.

She’d already screwed things up, and if she dropped this, now, she was almost sure that Alex would walk.

_What if I can't fix this?_

She almost can't bear the thought of that. Through everything, even this, forever and always, Alex is home; and she can’t lose her home. Not again.

But all gives way to the loudest, most painful thought-

_What if she leaves?_

_Like everyone else_ , She thinks. _Like they always do._

That one breaks her a little more than she'd like to admit.

She’d sat for a few minutes, gathering herself, trying to will the tears out of her stinging eyes before turning the key and starting the ignition, feeling the 5.7 Liter V8 roar to life in the engine bay as she put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway.

For the rest of the night, from when she was getting an arrest warrant signed, to afterward, when she'd been walking the perp into the precinct to book him, she's hyper-aware of her surroundings, and she feels like she's in high school all over again.

She feels weak and afraid, helpless and full of regret, continuously overthinking hypotheticals that make her just the slightest bit sick to her stomach. Her thoughts consume her, keeping her jaw clenched and her fists balled for the majority of the night.

She feels like a kid again, in the worst way, and she hates it.

Maggie shakes herself back to present, taking a shuddering breath before pushing off the bedroom door jamb. When she steps, pain flares up from her ankle, climbing to her knee before surging, and it buckles under the pressure. She groans, shifting her weight back off it, her palm cutting into the edge of the dresser when she jumps back.

Her knee had given her issues since high school but was mostly manageable so long as she was cautious; tonight, however, she'd twisted it when trying to get a guy twice her size into cuffs after chasing him three blocks.

Maggie shifts, keeping her weight off of her knee while she opens a dresser drawer to get a change of clothes before walking to the bathroom. She grabs the doorknob and twists it; shouldering it open. She strips herself of her clothes, still sweaty from having to chase down her most recent arrest, and takes a shower.

Once gets out of the shower, she tugs on a tank top that might've originally been Alex's, and some loose boy shorts, sitting down on the end of the bed to wrap her knee with an ace bandage before sliding underneath the blankets.

She should ice it- if Alex were here, she’d tell her to ice it.

She doesn’t.

Maggie checks her phone, eyes meeting a notification for a text from Alex telling her that she would be home later than she'd originally thought because she had gone over to Kara's after everything, and that Maggie should try and get some sleep.

Her eyebrows furrow at that, half out of concern, and half out of disappointment. She was planning on talking to Alex tonight, about everything.

She wonders if Alex going over to Kara's this late is just due to the close proximity of her and Kara's relationship, or if it's more along the lines of that Alex is feeling shitty and wanting to talk to someone that isn't Maggie. Maggie's stomach clenches at the thought, and she swallows, letting her thumbs move to type out a response.

She texts back, replying with **Okay, thanks for letting me know.**

_Like I didn't,_ She thinks.  _Haven't- about so much._

She drops her phone to the bedside table, nestling under the blankets and hoping that when and if rest comes, it will help her mind quiet.

* * *

 

Alex gets home later, around midnight, and Maggie doesn't hear her at first, but she startles awake when Alex drops her keys to the kitchen counter. Maggie groggily registers the easy sounds of Alex's socked feet on the hallway floor, but she doesn't stir or open her eyes, her chest becoming heavy with dread as she swallows and shifts slightly.

She’d left the hallway and kitchen lights on for Alex, but had ultimately turned off the overhead light in the bedroom, opting instead for the lamp on her nightstand. She’d fallen asleep, exhaustion calling to her like a siren’s song, gradually pulling her under the waves of sleep as she tried and failed to keep it at bay.

Maggie keeps her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance with herself for falling asleep. I need to talk to Alex.

She had planned to talk with Alex as soon as they got home, to get all of this out of the way, whatever the result, but then they'd been invited to Sam's kid's recital, and they'd both been called into work, and those plans had tumbled down.

Alex crosses the bedroom threshold, clearing her throat softly as she walks to the dresser in front of Maggie. Maggie knows that it's to test whether or not she's really asleep, but she can't convince herself to open her eyes. Alex, two feet away, grabs some sweats and a t-shirt from the chest of drawers before turning, pajamas in hand, to walk to the bathroom. Once Alex passes back behind her, Maggie opens her eyes, listening as Alex makes her way to the bathroom.

Alex flicks on the bathroom light before pulling the door open. Maggie is lying with her back to the bathroom, facing the wall, but she watches as the light dances to cover the wall, reaching wide. The door clicks shut, dimming the room a bit, and Maggie takes a heavy breath, drowsily weighing her options.

**Option one** ; _Suck it up and open her mouth,_ which her sleep-addled mind spins at; begging her for adequate rest rather than letting panic clutch her mind again, Or **option two** ; _Stay shut up and pray to every god she doesn't believe in that by some miracle she doesn't lose her._

She hears the faucet running, Alex spitting toothpaste into the basin before tapping her brush on the edge of the sink to shake it out, and then it falls quiet. The brief silence is deafening, Maggie's heartbeat thundering in her ears as her mind races. The door clicks as Alex slowly pulls it open, the white light pouring back into the bedroom, overpowering the easy golden glow of her bedside lamp.

Maggie carefully watches Alex's shadow on the wall, standing idly over the threshold for a ten count before stepping back into the bedroom. She flicks the switch off, and the lighting goes soft again.

Alex's breaths are uneven, that much she can tell easily.

Maggie's eyebrows furrow as she listens to Alex behind her, approaching the bed, and she feels the mattress give slightly where Alex leans into it.

She takes a deep breath in through her nose, holding it for a moment before she exhales, letting the air leave her lungs through slightly parted lips.

Alex lies down beside Maggie, shifting slightly to get comfortable before stilling. Maggie rolls over, folding into her fiancee. She rests her arm over Alex's torso, her head resting next to Alex's shoulder as the blankets settle around them. Alex stiffens a bit, but the rigid tension slowly eases out of her body, and she relaxes, bringing her hand to brush and still against the forearm over her stomach.

Maggie keeps her eyes closed, feeling Alex's other arm move above her. She presumes it's to come to rest beneath her head, but it never does, instead coming up and resting somewhere above her.

There's a moment, before she hears it, a lull where everything is still, and the only sound is their combined breathing, the room quiet and easy as Maggie inhales the faint surrounding smell of Alex's shampoo.

A break in the chaos of late; a breath of fresh air while she stands in a forest on fire, and it calms her, soothes her senses.

There's a moment, undefined and small, but gentle and there, nonetheless- and then Alex takes a breath that's a little too shaky not to fret over, and there's the feeling that's undeniably Alex's body tensing as she stifles sobs, and everything just **_falls_.**

Maggie's head snaps up to find Alex, eyes wide as her gaze meets Alex's frame lying beside her in the dim light.

What she registers is a blur- Alex dons an expression that's heartbreaking, all quivering lip and tented eyebrows, and Maggie thinks, when she meets Alex's puffy brown eyes, pouring over with tears, that maybe this isn't the first time she's cried tonight.

Her heart races, trying to keep up with her mind, and she reaches for Alex, her mind screaming _no, no, no_ , faster than she can process or think.

She reaches out, her hand brushing Alex's shoulder, and Maggie expects a jerk of resistance, but instead, Alex crumbles, leaning into her. All of the frustration between the two of them melts, giving way to something much sharper and harsher, something that **shatters** Maggie instead of **suffocating** her.

Alex buries her face in Maggie's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist as she chokes back sobs. The angle is awkward, Alex folded in half and Maggie turned uncomfortably, but she doesn't move a muscle.

Jarred, Maggie drapes her left arm to rest over Alex's back, her breath catching in her throat at the feeling of Alex breaking apart in her arms. Alex lets loose a sob that shakes Maggie down to her core, and Maggie just flinches, bringing her free hand to softly tangle in Alex's hair, cradling her head.

"Hey, hey-" Maggie tries, her eyes wide as she searches for something, _anything_ , to give to her.

Seeing Alex like this, so raw and hurt, changes something inside of Maggie, and her selfish desperation not to be alone again melts into a desire to soothe Alex, to keep the pain away from her. She doesn't want to let Alex go, she never has, but if letting her go is what will give her what she deserves, then maybe, even if it hurts like hell, it's what's right.

Maggie's eyes sting as tears fill them, and she tightens her grip protectively around Alex. Her heart hammers against her chest, and words she's never given voice to are in her mouth, stronger and more insistent than anything she’s ever tasted, and she wants so badly to just spit it out.

She'd never intended to hurt Alex. She wanted to keep her safe, to keep her whole, but in the end, that gradually became a cruel game of lying and hiding, and now Maggie's so disgusted with herself over this, over hurting Alex, that she almost thinks she's going to throw up for a moment.

She glances at her own hands over Alex's back and realizes that she's shaking. Alex's crying has faded, ever so slightly, and now it's less broken sobs and more choked cries. Maggie wants to just say it, because Alex deserves to know, because Alex has always deserved to know, but she physically can't get the words to come out.

Suddenly, she's fourteen all over again, watching her dad put her suitcase into the truck, all fear, regret, and shock, and her recognition of the similarity between the two feelings makes her grateful that her stomach is empty.

Maggie soothes Alex gently, her hand tracing comforting circles into Alex's scalp. She wants to ease Alex's pain, but the simple truth is that the only way to take away the pain of being broken apart by wanting different things is to reveal to her that she's been lied to for as long as they've been together.

Alex hiccups through sobs as she pulls Maggie closer by the waist, shifting slightly so that her ear is pressed over Maggie's heart. Maggie leans back into the pillows, her arms not loosening around Alex's form. Alex moves with her, and they lie reclined, Alex tucked into Maggie's side with their legs intertwined.

"It's okay," Maggie whispers, her voice breaking over the last syllable of 'okay'. Alex sobs again at that, and Maggie feels the tears spill over and run down her cheeks. She chokes, her fingers carding through Alex's hair as she cranes her neck to kiss the top of her head. Alex sniffles, bringing her face up to meet Maggie's. Their eyes meet, and Maggie's throat tightens.

"Maggie," She whispers, her lips brushing against Maggie's collarbones. Maggie takes a deep breath, swallowing. She opens her mouth, unsure of what to say. "Yeah?" She breathes, eyes on Alex. Alex is quiet for a moment, forming her next words in her mind before speaking them. Maggie disentangles her left hand from Alex's hair, holding Alex close with her other arm as she holds her free hand out for Alex to take.

Their fingertips trip over each other at the start, but they come together all the same.

She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the thumb of Maggie's free hand running half moons over her damp cheeks. When Alex finally does go to speak, her voice is so raw that she has to start over, and Maggie grimaces, her vision swimming as tears brim her eyes.

Alex clears her throat, taking a shuddering breath and wetting her lips before speaking.

"Just- raising a kid, you don't want that?" Alex asks, her voice small. A pang of guilt hits hard against Maggie's sternum, throwing sparks in her chest. "I mean, I know the answer to that- but," Alex worries her bottom lip between her teeth, shrinking into herself slightly. Maggie's lungs scream, filling with angst as she watches Alex come apart at the seams. She ducks her head, running her hand through her hair before her teary eyes glance back up to catch Maggie's.

"You don't want that with me?" Alex whispers, throaty and uneven, keeping her gaze away from Maggie's face. The words hit her like a tidal wave- the way Alex's voice cracks, the hushed tone in her voice, the way she keeps her eyes on their intertwined hands as she says it, all of it- and she can feel the dam breaking.

Water slips through the cracks, the pressure building inside of her chest, and she can't lie anymore, not about this, not with Alex.

There are things in her past that she's run from, so effectively at times that when her mind was elsewhere, like the grumbled laugh Alex has in the mornings, or they way Alex's hand felt in hers, just what it felt like to have someone love her so completely, she'd nearly forgotten them, but now it settles heavy against her heart- Alex deserves to know the truth.

Maggie's lips part, quivering, and her hands flex against Alex's. "Alex, I-" The words stick in her throat, and she blinks hard, steeling herself, clenching and unclenching her jaw. Alex's big brown eyes are looking up at her with tears lining her cheeks, joining freckles like constellations, and Maggie moves to wipe them away. It rises up like a fist being drawn back before a punch, and then the words and all of their weight are pouring out.

"I lied- I lied, okay?" She chokes out, and Alex's eyebrows are already furrowing, her confusion spelled out across her face, questions forming on the tip of her tongue.

"What does that mean?" Alex asks, and Maggie feels like it's going to rip her apart just to get this out.

Come on, Sawyer.

"I lied, about-" She gestures loosely with her hands, and Alex's face is a thousand emotions- confusion, anxiety, sadness, frustration. Maggie swallows hard, nauseous, her hands shaky and her eyes tearful as she digs up things she'd buried years ago and left in the ground.

"About kids." She supplies, and Alex is visually taken aback. She frowns, her hands pulling closer to herself in a slight movement that Maggie watches painfully. Alex is quiet, her hands clasped at the base of her thumbs over her lap.

"What does that mean?" Alex asks carefully, eyes scanning Maggie's form. She remembers what Alex had said to her once, repeating it over and over like a mantra in her mind- _You don't have to be guarded with me, okay? I'm not here to judge you for things that happened in the past, I'm here to help you heal._  Maggie takes a deep breath, drawing up the courage to say what she hasn't given voice to in years.

"I lied about not wanting kids, Alex. I said I didn't want kids but that isn't- that isn't it." Alex takes a steadying breath, keeping eye contact and inclining her head, staying quiet, so Maggie continues.

She's surprised she's made it this far, because she really didn't even think she'd get so far as to say that she'd lied, let alone what about.

"It's not that I don't want kids, it's that I panicked, because-" Maggie wrings her hands, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She glances at Alex before looking back down, her gaze falling to her engagement ring. "I already have a kid." She breathes, her throat tight, and tears sting her eyes as she moves, looking to Alex. Alex freezes, her hands still in her lap, and stays eerily still. "What?" She asks, and it's confused and hurt and disbelieving, but she deserves a whole explanation, so Maggie shakily resumes her revelation.

"I have a kid," She repeats, and her voice is fragile and tears are threatening to spill over as she utters the phrase. "A daughter." The words feel foreign in her mouth, and she shudders, unsure of where to go from here. She pauses, waiting for Alex's response.

"Wh- Where? How?" Alex asks, her voice tense, and Maggie swallows heavily, the questions weighing down her pace as they bombard her with recently-stirred up emotions. Maggie pauses, pursing her lips, and then shifts, angling herself towards Alex.

She chews her lip, and then wets them, and then swallows. "In Gotham City." She replies. Alex shakes her head in disbelief, her eyes wide and on Maggie. Alex's expression softens, her body language easing at the edges. "How?" She repeats, softer this time, and Maggie clears her throat, rolling her shoulders.

"With my ex-husband." She says, her tone strained. Alex's pupils blow, and she tilts her head, keeping eye contact. Maggie moves to further inform her before she starts to draw up assumptions. "I knew I was gay when I was fourteen, like we've talked about." Alex nods and swallows, her hands still as she listens carefully.

"I didn't date in high school, or in college, really. I was busy trying to keep my grades high for scholarships. After I got my degree, I went to the academy in Gotham City. I worked out of GCPD as an officer for 3 years, and towards the end of my third year, after a particular case came my way and I closed it, I got promoted to Detective." Alex nods, already having known this from previous conversations.

"Just around that time, a captain transferred in from Keystone City." Alex blinks, chewing the inside of her cheek. "James Sawyer," Maggie supplies, and Alex's face contorts, perplexed, wondering why her fiance is talking about someone she's never even heard of who carries the same name as her. "Sawyer?" Alex chokes, and Maggie swallows and slowly nods, shaken, having never heard her name come out of Alex's mouth sounding so uncertain.

Maggie nods, her shoulders hunched forward as she exhales shakily. Alex clears her throat, eyebrows furrowed as she tries to compose herself. The more she thought about it, it made sense, considering that her father's name was Rodas, Alex had just always assumed that Maggie took her aunt's name.

Maggie's hand comes up and scratches at the back of her neck, self-conscious, and she slowly starts again.

"We met and hit it off. I mean, how could we not; we were the same person. He liked the same drinks as me, he had the same sense of humor, similar background. I felt comfortable around him." Maggie takes a shuddered breath, her throat tightening. She takes a deep breath, forcing herself forward.

"I was 25, and without any family. I was alone, and- I thought that maybe it had just been a matter of finding the right guy, like, maybe I'd just shut that down too early and missed something." Maggie pauses, keeping getting choked up at bay for as long as she can. "-And I thought that... maybe if I had a guy, my parents would change, y'know? They could forget about it and move on, and I could have my family back. Even after all that time-" Maggie cracks, a crying laugh escaping her lips before she lets her head drop, trying to get her breathing under control. She shakes her head at herself, wiping her cheeks and looking to the ceiling while recomposing herself, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"We'd been together for less than 6 months when he asked me to marry him. I was kind of in shock, but I knew that he was a good guy, and that we had more in common than any other guy I'd ever met, so I said yes, and we got married. I took his name- I guess, in a way, to get away from my parents. A little while after that and I found out I was pregnant. He was so happy-" She half-laugh, half-sobs, but rushes to move on, wiping at her eyes and offering a pained smile to Alex, though it fails to make Alex feel any better. Maggie sniffles, straightening her back and resuming. "So I kept it." Alex's heart thumps against her ribcages, her stomach flipping.

"We were married for about 4 months and I was around 4 months along when I started to realize that I'd made a mistake, staying with him. I tried to ignore it again for a month or so, but deep down- I knew it, I always had. So, I waited a while and told him about 5 months along. He questioned how I could have married him if I was gay, and reminded me that we were married and expecting." Maggie makes a vague shrugging gesture, biting hard at her bottom lip in an attempt to ground herself.

"I told him that I couldn't stay married to him, and it sorta simmered for a while, what with the baby and all." Maggie's voice cracks on the word 'baby' and Alex breaks, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear. "I had her on April 18th." Maggie sniffles, pulling at her shirt as she tries to distract herself some.

"I didn't ever really think about kids before then, y'know? But that first time I held her in my arms, I just... understood." Alex nods in hopeful understanding, longing for the day that she gets to have that connection.

"He sued me for custody when she was around two or three months old. We were separated, but not divorced. It went along pretty quickly, overall. He- obviously, he got full custody, and after that, I transferred out to Metropolis PD. I stayed there for about fourteen months before getting transferred to NCPD to front the Science Division." Alex's mouth is dry, disbelief and hurt and pity pulling at her insides. Maggie clears her throat, grabbing Alex's left hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. When you brought up kids, I panicked and threw the first thing I could find-" Alex lets out a pained chuckle, intertwining their fingers again. Maggie rushes to get the last of it out. "The more I thought about it... I do want that, with you. It was painful and buried deep, but I do want that." Alex sniffles, wiping at her eyes. "Okay," Maggie raises her eyebrows, unsure of the meaning behind Alex's words.

"Okay. We need to talk more about this." Maggie nods, and Alex's hand comes to rest gently on Maggie's knee. "You okay?" Maggie realizes she's gesturing to her wrapped knee, which she had completely forgotten about, and she rushes to nod. "Oh, yeah, just twisted it. Field injury," She explains to Alex, who looks unconvinced. "Really, Alex. I've sprained it enough times; I know what it feels like."

Alex considers before nodding. "Alright. We need to talk about this more- once we've gotten some sleep, though, I think," She offers, gesturing to the blankets, and Maggie pauses before nodding quickly. "Yeah, I agree, sleep sounds great." A flood of relief falls over Maggie, and Alex nods, shifting and pulling the blankets over them. They settle, slight movements from each of them as they begin to relax.

"Maggie," Alex breaks the silence with a whisper. Maggie, arms around Alex and voice in her ear, replies. "Yeah?" Alex pauses, running her fingertips over Maggie's forearm.

"What's her name?" Maggie hesitates, all nerves, but she forges through regardless. "Jamie," She whispers back, her nerves rising as the name leaves her lips, but Alex nods beside her. "Jamie," Alex repeats. Maggie shakily chuckles, not used to hearing her kid's name from Alex's mouth, but she leans into it, letting it ease her worries.

"Alex," Maggie prompts softly. Alex turns in her arms slightly, facing Maggie. "You're not mad at me?" Maggie asks, voice unsteady as she tests the waters.

Alex rolls the rest of the way over, touching her hands to Maggie's arm and side, and wets her lips. "I'm... hurt, and confused, and a thousand things right now but- Maggie," She brushes the hair from Maggie's face, looking into her eyes as she speaks her truth. "I'm not going anywhere."

Maggie sighs, swallowing hard, and nods, squeezing Alex's hand, her eyes misty again as she looks at her fiance. She presses a kiss to Alex's cheek, Alex rolling back over to have Maggie's arms come around her.

"We'll figure this out, okay? Together." She whispers, pulling Maggie closer around herself. Maggie swallows, shifting beneath the blankets, and lets a heavy breath go, nodding to herself.

It's out there now, the secret she's harbored for months; suddenly open and exposed, and she's unable to take it back. She hopes that it's for the better, but her doubts cloud at the back of her mind like storm clouds overhead- a warning sign of what's to come.

Despite the fact that the worst is likely over, Maggie can't rid herself of the anxiety that settles deep in the pit of her stomach.

For the first time since she'd started spending her nights in Alex's bed, she doesn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This took a long time to complete, edit and post, so please leave me some feedback and kudos.
> 
> This work is a part of a series, so there will be a follow up piece, and an epilogue piece after that!
> 
> Remember to bookmark/subscribe to keep up with updates.
> 
> Also please note that the plot of this (Maggie having an ex-husband and child) is actually canon in the comics.


End file.
